Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to browse a business form page.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a creation method of a business form, there is a method as follows. First, a form, which is the prototype of a business form, is created in advance by using a dedicated application to edit a form. Next, by overlaying the form with field data (applying corresponding field data by pouring the field data into each field within the form), a business form page (for example, a file in the PDF format) is generated and then the business form page is printed. In this method, for example, a server apparatus generates a business form page by performing overlay output processing and a client apparatus receives the business form page from the server apparatus, and displays and/or prints the business form page.
Generally, in most cases, a business form page is generated from a form originally designed for printing. For example, an insurance business form that a life insurance company creates to explain an insurance plan to a client is the A3 size in many case and the configuration of the insurance business form premises that the insurance business form is printed on an A3 sheet and then explanation is given to a client. The size of the character font is designed based on this premise, and therefore, a small size font, for example, such as a 9-point font, is used in many cases. On the other hand, aiming at saving resources of paper, such operation is also considered in which at the time of explanation to a client, explanation is given by displaying the business form page on a tablet device, such as iPad (registered trademark), and then, only the necessary business form page is printed. However, the screen size and the screen resolution of the tablet device are small and low compared to those of the A3 sheet. Because of this, in the case where the entire business form created on the premise of printing is displayed on the tablet device, the characters and the like are very small and difficult to see. Consequently, at the time of browsing such a business form on the tablet device, it is necessary for a user to perform a pinch operation by extending the interval between two fingers to enlarge the business form page, and therefore, the user operation takes time and effort.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-190870 has disclosed a technique to recognize objects (partial areas) within image data of a document read by a scanner and the like and to sequentially display each partial area at the time of browsing the document image.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-190870 takes image data of a document as a processing target, and therefore, it is necessary to specify an object by performing object recognition processing for image data of each page of the document. Consequently, in the case where an attempt is made to browse business form data by using the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-190870, after the business form data is temporarily converted into a bitmap image, the object recognition processing is performed for the bitmap image. Because of this, in the case where the object recognition processing is performed by performing bitmap conversion processing for a plurality of business form pages generated by the overlay output processing each time a business form page is generated, the load of the processing becomes heavy. Further, in the case where an object is erroneously recognized, a fine adjustment operation is necessary each time of erroneous recognition, and therefore, the load of a user also becomes heavy.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide a server apparatus, a client apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium storing a program, which can improve convenience of a user while suppressing an increase of the load imposed by enlarging a specific area within a business form page.